Conventionally, in imaging methods with a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus, there have been methods that apply a radio frequency (RF) pulse as a pre-pulse (also referred to as a preparation pulse) before a pulse sequence for data collection is performed. The pre-pulse is used to add or remove a variety of information to or from an image. For example, in arterial spin labeling (ASL) method for imaging fluid such as blood and cerebrospinal fluid, a labeling pulse is applied as a pre-pulse to label the fluid that flows into an imaging region of a subject.